HUJAN
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Hujan membuat Yoongi uring-uringan, ditambah dengan mengingat nama Jimin... / "Kupikir kita benar-benar sudah putus." / "Hatiku sudah kaurebut seutuhnya." / MinYoon / BTS FF


BTS © BigHit Entertainment ® 2013

Seventeen © Pledis Entertainment ® 2015

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

 **HUJAN**

® 2017

.

.

.

.

.

Ini cerita saat hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya di malam pergantian musim panas ke gugur. Perubahan suhu yang mendadak, mengakibatkan penguapan dan kristalisasi uap entah bagaimana menjadi cepat. Membuat intensitas hujan yang turun menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Menciptakan tanah basah dan becek yang enggan Yoongi langkahi.

Gadis berambut mint itu duduk merenung di sudut ruang tamu apartemen. Memeluk lutut dalam diam sambil memandangi butir-butir lelehan kristal yang berjatuhan di luar sana. Pikirannya melayang jauh menembus awan, memikirkan seseorang yang tak mungkin kembali untuknya.

Ia menghela napas. Penerbangannya pasti sudah lepas landas, batin Yoongi merana tapi tak sekalipun ingin menunjukkannya pada siapapun. Ia kuat, dan ia tak ingin orang-orang jadi mengasihaninya karena cinta.

Terluka karena cinta itu bodoh, katanya dulu. Tapi nyatanya, semakin lembut cinta itu, semakin perih juga untuk dilepaskan. Seolah serat-serat halusnya berubah menjadi setajam bulu landak.

Mungkin Yoongi hanya sedang kurang kerjaan, makanya dia jadi kepikiran soal Jimin. Kalau saja dia lagi dikejar _deadline_ oleh atasannya, mana sempat nama Jimin berkeliaran di kepalanya. Hah... sial sekali. Di waktu seperti ini dia malah dibebastugaskan oleh atasannya.

"Jangan dipikirin terus. Jimin kan hanya pergi seminggu ke Jepang. Tingkahmu seperti orang primitif saja," celetuk Jihoon, adiknya, dari meja makan. Gadis yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya itu benar-benar tidak membantu!

"Anak kecil nggak usah ikut campur urusan orang dewasa!"

"Orang dewasa apanya? Sikapmu nggak menunjukkan kalau umurmu sudah 28 tahun," balas Jihoon. "Duduk bengong begitu, memangnya kau sedang telepati, apa?"

Andai saja pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jimin tidak diwarnai adu mulut, Yoongi juga tidak akan jadi seuring-uringan ini. Sungguh, pertengkaran tidak penting mereka membuat Yoongi meragu akan status keduanya. Ia melirik jari manisnya yang kini kosong dan hampa. Cincin bermata zamrud itu ia kembalikan pada Jimin tanpa ia berpikir apa konsekuensinya.

Biasanya Jimin yang akan menerornya dengan berjuta-juta pesan permohonan maaf, kini mendiamkannya. Membuat Yoongi kalang kabut sendiri. Astaga... sungguh, lebih baik Jimin yang sabar itu marah dan ngomel-ngomel daripada mencueki Yoongi begini.

" _Eonnie_ , aku mau pergi dulu," pamit Jihoon sudah siap dengan _sweater_ kebesaran yang menenggelamkan roknya.

"Kemana? Kan sedang hujan."

Jihoon memutar mata. "Aku hanya pergi ke gedung sebelah, tempat Seungkwan." Gadis 25 tahun itu mengaitkan tali belakang sepatunya sambil berkata. "Hubungi saja Jimin. Dia pasti sudah sampai hotel kalau jam segini."

"Dasar sok tahu! Cepat sana lenyap dari hadapanku!" sambar Yoongi keki.

Jihoon mencebik tapi tidak membalas lagi. Ia segera meninggalkan Yoongi dengan debuman pintu.

Yoongi kembali menghela napas, kembali menonton air yang berlomba-lomba turun ke bumi alih-alih TV. Pengen sih menelfon Jimin, tapi kalau ternyata Yoongi akhirnya mendapat sambutan tidak baik kan dia juga yang malu.

Ceklek...

Yoongi tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela. "Kau tidak jadi pergi, Ji?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan calon istriku di Korea?"

Sontak saja ia menoleh. "Ji... min?"

Yoongi mengerjap. Laki-laki dengan rambut oranye yang sewarna jeruk itu sungguh-sungguh berdiri di sana, di dekat sofa, dengan turtle neck hitam, hadiah dari Yoongi setahun lalu. Ia tersenyum cerah menghampiri Yoongi lantas duduk di sebelah gadis yang mulutnya mengap-mengap seperti ikan keluar dari air. Jimin tertawa puas dibuatnya.

" _YA_! _NEO_... ish!" Yoongi sampai tidak tahu kata umpatan apa yang tepat untuk laki-laki ini. Ia sudah dikerjai!

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada sofa, menopang kepalanya, membuat Jimin terlihat ribuan kali lebih keren dari biasanya.

"Aku benci padamu!"

"Aku juga cinta padamu," balas Jimin jahil.

"Kau membuatku nyaris gila dengan tidak menghungiku sama sekali! Kupikir kita benar-benar sudah putus," keluh Yoongi.

"Aku ingin menghubungimu, salahkan Taehyung. Dia yang mengambil ponselku. Dia bilang ingin memberimu pelajaran supaya minta maaf. Tapi akhirnya aku sendiri yang gusar karena terus memikirkanmu sepanjang malam."

Yoongi terdiam menatap mata sipit Jimin dalam-dalam.

Ia memang seharusnya menurunkan ego. Dia yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Jimin saat ia melihat Seulgi, mantan pacar Jimin, keluar dari ruang kerja tunangannya itu. Dia yang langsung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dan melakukan hal bodoh seperti melempar cincin ribuan dollar itu.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Yoongi lirih sembari melihat bulu-bulu lembut karpet di bawahnya. "Aku harusnya mendengar penjelasanmu dulu."

Jimin tersenyum lembut. Ia meraih tangan Yoongi, mengelusnya dengan ibu jari. Hal favorit Jimin setelah menghirup aroma rambut Yoongi. "Mau mendengar penjelasanku?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Seulgi bilang dia akan segera menikah dengan Taeyeong, kau tahu kan CEO Hana Bank itu? Maka dari itu dia datang ke kantorku untuk mengantarkan undangannya sekalian mengobrol sebentar karena perusahaan ayahnya sedang ada kerjasama dengan perusahaanku." Jimin mengeluarkan cincin bermata zamrud dari saku celananya dan memakaikannya di jari manis Yoongi kembali. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, hatiku sudah kaurebut seutuhnya. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain rasa tanggungjawab sebagai pendampingmu, Min Yoongi. _Your wish is my command_." Lantas ia mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi.

Bagaimana bisa Yoongi marah berlarut-larut dengan laki-laki ini dan mulut bejatnya yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati Yoongi. Kalau ada yang bertanya pada Yoongi apa kelemahan terbesarnya, maka ia akan menyebut nama Park Jimin dengan lugas. Kata-kata Jimin sama halnya sihir yang membuat ia menurut begitu saja beserta kejutan-kejutan yang tak terkira.

"Lalu pekerjaanmu di Jepang...?"

"Oh itu!" Jimin nyengir kuda. "Aku berbohong soal pekerjaan. Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu bertemu nenekku karena selama ini kau belum bertemu dengannya. Dan dia juga selalu menelefonku untuk membawamu ke sana. Tapi karena kau ngambek, yah..."

"Ayo ke Jepang sekarang!"

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

 **1.005 words**

Halo, halo, halo, saya kambek bulan ini^^ Saya kira saya nggak bakal kambek sampe tahun depan. HAHAHA…

Yah, ceritanya sih pendek. Maafkan daku… aku nggak tahu lagi harus menulis apa.

Jadi, mohon responnya ya^^

11.49 PM

19 April 2017

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

 **HUJAN © Kazuma House Production ® 2017**

.

.

.

 **Post A/N Story**

.

.

.

Jihoon memelototi layar ponselnya penuh dengki, lalu melemparkannya ke sudut sofa yang mengundang tanda tanya dari teman-temannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Seungkwan penasaran melihat tingkah aneh temannya yang mendadak marah. Memang, sih, Jihoon itu pemarah, tapi dari tadi rasanya tidak ada yang mengusili dia. Seungcheol masih sibuk di dapur dengan Jeonghan, Dokyeom juga masih asyik dengan gamenya melawan Mingyu.

Kenapa bocah ini?

"Aku ditinggal ke Jepang oleh kakakku dan pacarnya yang super kaya! Mereka bahkan pergi sore ini juga dengan jet pribadi!" Jihoon mencebikkan bibir ke bawah.

"Lalu masalahnya denganmu? Kau mau ikut dengan mereka?" tanya Dokyeom

"Tentu saja! Kalau aku ikut mereka setidaknya aku tidak perlu ongkos perjalanan dan hotel untuk menemui Soonyoung!" keluh Jihoon bersidekap dalam duduknya. "Kalau begini, aku harus menunggu golden week supaya Soonyoung pulang."

Seketika Seungkwan merasa _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkah temannya yang satu in, lantas geleng-geleng kepala. Nasib yang LDR memang beda.


End file.
